Fanfiction Yaoi : Un changement radical
by MellElyMelo
Summary: Lorsque Siphano et Blondie se disputent et que Siph se réfugie chez Superbrioche et Rosgrim ces deux là se rapprochent...;)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Yaoi BriGrim : Un changement radical

Avant de commencer cette Fanfic je tiens a préciser que :  
-Les homophobes je n'en veux pas ! Vous pouvez partir bon vent !  
-Sinon les commentaires je les accepte ! :3 Négatifs ou positifs je prend du moment qu'ils sont constructifs et respectueux !  
-Le plagiat c'est nul.  
-Si vous voulez un couple particulier passez commande ! ^^

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Un invité surprise_**

Chapitre 1 : Un invité surprise

Ce jour là, quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte, je râla, vu l'heure qu'il était. Qui ose venir me déranger à 21h30 ? Finalement, je partit ouvrir. Il était impossible que ce soit Mickaël, ou Rosgrim comme vous voulez, il m'a bien dit qu'il n'arriverait que demain dans la matinée et de plus il a ses clés ! Derrière la porte, face a moi, Julien alias Siphano, le visage en larmes, avec un sac de voyage a la main. Le voir dans cet état me fit un pincement au cœur. Je le fit entrer de suite, il ne disait rien jusqu'à que je lui demande pourquoi il avait fait le trajet Lille-Châlon, sans me prévenir et sans Clémence.

« - Elle m'a viré de la maison...

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai merdé Greg.

\- Raconte moi tout !

\- Un de mes anciens amis de lycée m'a invité à une soirée, elle n'a pas voulu m'accompagner je ne savais pas pourquoi c'est le lendemain que j'ai compris : La soirée, c'était le jour de notre anniversaire.

\- Oh putain.. ! Julien c'est pas vrai ?! Comment t'as pu oublier votre anniv' ?

\- J'ai été tellement débordé avec les vidéos et puis cette soirée.. et.. et... »

Il se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot, il pleura, pleura et pleura encore, et moi je ne savais que faire à part l'enlacer et le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner.. Je dois avouer que moi même je n'y croyais pas. Il avait fini par s'endormir dans mon lit, et je choisis de dormir sur le canapé à sa place. Le lendemain matin le bruit de la télé me réveilla.

« - Désolé j'arrive plus a dormir..

\- C'est pas grave. Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Hum ... .. Ok ... »

Je me dirigeais donc dans la cuisine pour m'y préparer un grand bol de Chocapics, puis je revins au salon pour manger tranquillement devant la télé.

« - Il rentre quand Micka ?

\- Vers 10H.

\- Donc dans moins d'une demi-heure ?

\- Oui.. QUOI ?! »

Une étrange sensation parcouru mon corps. J'avala rapidement mes délicieuses céréales et fonça sous la douche. Je m'habillais comme si ma vie en dépendait.. C'est idiot je sais mais c'est incontrôlable... La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au moment où je me coiffais. Je restais comme un débile, figé, à me regarder dans le miroir de la salle d'eau.

« - Hey Greg ! J'suis rentré ! Oh Julien qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu vas ? Elle est où Clé... »

Je sortis en courant de la salle de bain et le tira vers le couloir de l'immeuble. Devant son regard interrogateur au sujet de mon action précédente, je lui expliquai la raison de la venue de Julien. Après m'avoir écouté avec sérieux, il passa sa mains dans mes cheveux.

« - Mais pourquoi t'as mis autant de gel ?

\- Je sais pas...Une envie comme ça...

\- Enlève moi ce truc !

\- Au fait, il dort dans ma chambre et moi sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'il dorme dans la mienne ? Je dors très bien sur le canapé moi.

\- Non non, c'est bon.

\- Tu veux toujours trop en faire hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. »

Il esquissa un sourire, son magnifique et charmant sourire. UN INSTANT ! Grégoire, Grégoire, Grégoire... C'est ton COLOCATAIRE ! A quoi tu penses là ? Je me calmais et retournais à l'intérieur de l'appartement où Siph' est assit sur le canapé.

« - Tu sais si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas ! On est là pour ça.

\- Je ne sais.. je ne sais plus ou j'en suis...

\- Hey pleure pas ! Tout finira par s'arranger...

\- Greg a raison...C'est simplement passagé j'en suis sûr !

\- J'aimerais tellement vous donner raison... »

Alors que Julien pleurait comme un enfant, je me jurais secrètement d'en parler à Clémence dans les jours qui viennent. J'étais loin de penser que cet appel remettrais autant de choses en question dans ma vie.

Un gros bisou et merci à Pilou pour la correction ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Sentiments

Trois jours, trois jours, que Julien est chez nous. Trois jours que je dors mal, trois jours que je réfléchis sans cesse, attendant le moment parfait pour contacter Clémence. Enfin ! Une occasion ! Julien et Mickaël sortent faire des courses ! A peine la porte se referme que je me jette sur mon portable. J'attends une sonnerie, deux sonneries...

"Allo ?

\- Salut Clém c'est moi, Grégoire.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'appelle pas pour connaître le temps qu'il fait à Lille.

\- ...Je...

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu aimerais que je fasse, mais je refuse de lui parler pour le moment !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est déjà excusé non ?

\- Qu'il s'excuse ou non ça ne change rien.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous faîtes du mal comme ça ? Ose me dire que tu n'es pas affecté par la situation !

\- Greg, as-tu déjà été en couple ? Je veux dire, as-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un plus que toi même ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est, d'espérer que la personne que tu aime te dise "Je t'aime" ou que cette personne oublie une chose très importante à tes yeux...

\- Tu as raison, je ne connais pas ça. Mais je comprends que tu te fais autant de mal qu'à lui ! C'est idiot de vous faire souffrir tout les deux juste à cause de cette dispute ! Parlez vous !

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- D'accord je te laisse...

\- Attends !

\- hum?

\- Je...Veille bien sur lui s'il-te-plaît."

Je lâche un sourire, cette situation est digne d'une comédie-romantique-dramatique. C'est adorable qu'elle soit si protectrice envers lui et ce, malgré cette histoire...

"Ne t'inquiète pas Clémence. Prend soin de toi.

\- Merci. Au revoir Grégoire."

Je raccroche. J'ai de la peine, pour elle, pour lui, pour moi. Non, je ne connaît pas l'amour, enfin du moins il n'est pas partagé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, " " et " " sont rentrés. Ils me fixent...Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ils se regardent et Mickaël me demande sur un ton qui se veut rassurant :

"Hum...ça va Greg ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu pleures.

\- N'importe qu..."

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mon visage, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est quand même pas la conversation avec Clém ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'ai choisis de ne pas parler de la discussion que j'ai eu avec Clémence à Julien et Mickaël, je préfère garder ça pour moi...Les jours s'enchaînent, c'est presque devenu normal de vivre à trois dans cet appartement. Le canapé est de plus en plus confortable selon moi...Mais je ne dors pas très bien, je pense à trop de chose en même temps. Alors qu'un soir je fixais le plafond en essayant de m'endormir, les pas de Mickaël me firent sursauter.

"Mais tu dors pas !? Il est 3 heures du mat' !

\- J'arrive pas...

\- Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du canapé !

\- Mais non, c'est juste que je...

\- Bon tu dors avec moi ce soir !

\- ...Pardon ?"

Je restais con une minute. Si je m'écoutais je dirais que c'est une invitation, mais au moment où je me rendis compte qu'il dormait dos à moi je compris que non. C'est drôle mais je commence a comprendre ce que Clémence disait...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Regards

Je me réveillais après avoir passé une nuit de repos complet, j'avais enfin bien dormi ! Un coup d'œil rapide à l'heure : 10h30...Bon, j'étais censé tourner et monter une ou deux vidéos mais tant pis je le ferai cet après-midi. Je me lève en m'étirant et je me dirige vers le salon où mon colocataire et notre ami discutent à mon sujet.

"Ah, tu avais raison Mickaël !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je le connais par cœur.

\- Hmpf...Bonjour.

\- Avoue que là au moins, et ce grâce a moi, tu as bien dormi.

\- Oui bien-sûr ton lit est magique !

\- Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel en disant ça ! Et enlève moi ce sourire en coin de ton visage !

\- Franchement les mecs, si je disais aux viewers que Rosgrim et Superbrioche ont dormi dans le même lit, je suis sûr et certain que les fanfics Yao-truc vont pleuvoir !

\- Non merci ! On en a assez comme ça ! Et puis c'est Yao-I !"

Ils rigolent de leur discussion sur les fanfics. Je souris, mon regard se pose sur Mickaël, sur son visage remplit de rire et de joie. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons...Qui me fixent ?!

" Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- Hein...Non...Euh...Je...

\- Je crois que t'es pas bien réveillé Grégoire !"

Alors que je suis gêné et que Julien éclate de rire, Micka passe sa main dans mes cheveux comme si j'étais un gamin. Et une étrange sensation parcouru entièrement mon corps, comme si il y avait des milliers de papillons dans mon sang, le toucher de sa main froide qui caressait mon crâne me rendait heureux...Je me demande si je ne tombe pas amoureux de "Grim". Et cette question tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis quelques jours. La nuit sa présence me rassure et m'apaise, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je dorme avec lui jusqu'à ce que Julien reparte. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'au moins je dors, mais j'ai peur, peur de m'habituer à lui, et que lorsque que tout reviendra à la normale et que je retrouverai ma chambre, j'ai peur de me trouver en manque.

Un matin, mes yeux s'ouvrirent directement sur son visage à à peine quelques centimètres du mien, je me sens rougir, je retiens presque ma respiration de peur qu'il ne se réveille. Je l'observe, je le trouve...Beau. Ses sourcils se froncent, et sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement, ses lèvres...Je dois résister ! Il parle dans son sommeil, il doit rêver.

"Gré...goire..."

Mon prénom. Mon prénom ? Mon prénom ! Pourquoi ? Je veux dire...c'est bizarre...Il rêve de moi ? Il doit rêver qu'il m'engueule alors ! J'esquisse un sourire, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que je risque au pire ? Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres. Soudainement, il ouvre les yeux. Je sursaute, je me retourne, je sens mon cœur battre à m'en faire exploser la poitrine. Faites qu'il ne l'ai pas vu...Pitié, pitié !

" Greg ? Tu dors encore ?"

Ne répond pas Grégoire, ne répond pas...Il se lève et sort de la chambre. Je m'allonge sur le dos et je soupir. Je crois que...je suis bel et bien amoureux de lui .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Vouloir et pouvoir

Je crois que je suis amoureux, de Mickaël, Rosgrim, mon colocataire...un mec.

Je me levais et me dirigeais directement à la salle d'eau, puis me passa plusieurs fois de l'eau froide sur le visage pour espérer calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je croise mon propre regard dans le miroir.

"Bon, Grégoire. Il faut bien l'admettre, tu es gay. Tu éprouves des sentiments pour ton colocataire, qui comme par hasard a décidé que vous alliez dormir ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée...Si ça c'est pas un appel au viol ! Non, c'est carrément de la provoque ! En attendant tu l'aimes mais tu ne veux pas le blesser ou le brusquer. Seulement il va bien falloir le lui dire à un moment ou un autre...

\- Greg ! Sors de là ! J'ai besoin de prendre une douche."

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Julien, qui interrompu mon monologue introspectif. Je souffle, puis sors, il a son téléphone à la main. Et un sourire immense sur le visage. Je me demande si...Non...Pourtant c'est possible.

"Euh...Tu sors ?

\- Clémence m'a envoyé un message hier soir. Elle veut me voir, ici.

\- Pardon !?

\- Mais pas "ici" dans ta maison, "ici", à Châlon.

\- Ah...Elle arrive quand ?

\- A 11h, et il est 10h."

Je le laisse passer, il est si pressé de la voir, c'est mignon. Je suis content que les choses s'arrangent, je pense que ma conversation avec Clem' a porté ses fruits. Mais, si il s'en va...Je ne dormirai plus avec Mickaël, je ne ressentirai plus cette présence agréable et apaisante. Comment vais-je faire pour me contrôler ? Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus...Je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je pleure ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en ce moment ?! Merde ! C'est pas mon genre de chialer comme ça au moindre questionnement !

J'essuyais mes larmes et soufflais un grand coup pour me calmer.

"Greg ?

\- hi ! hum...Oui Julien ?

-J'ai peur que Clémence ne me pardonne pas..."

Que faire, le consoler et l'encourager ou l'enfoncer et m'assurer de rester avec Grim' ? Non. Non Grégoire. Tu ne dois pas être comme ça...

"Je pense que tu devrais avoir confiance en toi et y aller comme si c'était votre tout premier rendez-vous, genre...Achète-lui un bouquet de fleurs !

\- Okay, je pense que tu as raison. Merci."

Il s'était fait beau pour elle, un jean noir, des baskets bleues et une chemise bleue claire.

"Wahou ! Tu vas la demander en mariage ou comment ça s'passe ?"

Il semble gêné par ma remarque, il rit nerveusement et passe la main derrière sa nuque.

"Non...Si ?

\- Eh bien...Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais c'est...

\- ...Une superbe idée !"

Mickaël m'avait coupé la parole et avait posé son coude sur mon épaule. Je rougissais, il resta comme ça pendant tout le temps où Siphano se préparait, au moment où il sortit de l'appartement, Rosgrim plongea son regard dans le mien. Il approcha son visage du mien doucement, en souriant.

Je crois que mon cœur va exploser...

Des merci et des bisous à Kuroti qui m'a bien aidé pendant ma petite panne d'inspiration et à Pilou qui corrige encore et toujours mes chapitres. ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Aveux

Le visage de mon colocataire se rapprochait du mien de plus en plus...Je crûs, je voulus qu'il m'embrasse mais...Mais il se contenta de poser son front contre le mien.

"Tu as encore pleuré ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?

\- Je...Ne...Je ne sais pas... J'en sais foutrement rien ! Ce que je sais c'est que tu me rend fou ! Tes mots, tes gestes, ta voix, cet accent que tu as, ton odeur, le seul fait de te sentir près de moi, de te toucher, le simple fait de te voir, de te regarder dans les yeux, tes magnifiques yeux, le simple fait de vivre à tes côtés me rend fou."

J'avais tout dit, et en même temps je n'avais rien dit. Il me lança un regard brûlant. De colère ? Peut-être. Je tournais la tête, j'appréhendais sa réaction. Mon cœur battait à en rompre mes côtes. Je tremblais de partout et soudain, je la sens, cette étreinte si forte, si enivrante. Je relève la tête et vois son sourire, le rouge me monte aux joues.

"Moi aussi. Moi aussi ma Brioche. J'ai sans cesse envie de te protéger et lorsque que tu me parles ou me souris, j'ai envie de prendre tes lèvres et de ne plus jamais te les rendre et surtout...Je pense toujours, à tes mains..."

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, mon sang semble à cet instant aussi brûlant que de la lave.

"A ton corps..."

Il se rapproche de moi.

"A tes yeux..."

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

"A ta bouche..."

Seuls quelques millimètres nous séparent. Son souffle chaud me parvint...Je me sens poussé par cette irrésistible envie de lui. Je franchis l'espace qui, à moi, me semblais bien trop grand. Et je l'embrasse. L'espace d'un instant, je goutte au paradis. Ses lèvres, sa chaleur, ses mains toujours dans les miennes...Sa langue qui vint demander l'accès à ma bouche. Sa jumelle, plus timide, se laisse aisément convaincre et nous partageons alors un long baiser langoureux, et dans la foulée, nous tombons sur le canapé. Je suis au dessus de lui. Je stoppe le baiser, j'ai une meilleure idée...

Ma main s'égare vers son pantalon et ouvre sa braguette. Il me lance un regard ardent qui veut tout dire. Sa voix, il me supplie presque :

"Continue Grégoire...Ne t'arrête pas."

Je lui obéis, je commençais à effleurer son sexe à travers son boxer noir...Il frémit et je sentis "la chose" durcir.

Je l'entends commencer à respirer plus fort, plus vite, il gémit, ses yeux mi-clos...Il est tellement sexy ! Je vais le dévorer ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Je passais ma main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement et je le caressais doucement.

Sa voix est si sensuelle...Je vais craquer ! Je vais craquer ! Je vais le manger tout cru ! Je me transforme en prédateur et ma proie ne se débat pas. A ses risques. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, je vois bien que son érection emprisonnée est douloureuse et qu'il se sent inconfortable...

Je baissais alors son jean jusqu'à ses genoux et son boxer suivit le mouvement, je remontais un peu son T-shirt rouge. Je l'embrassais, sur la bouche, dans le cou, sur son bas ventre, sur son pénis. Il poussa un profond gémissement. Je le léchais depuis la base jusqu'au gland. Il gémissait tellement fort, on aurait presque dit qu'il souffrait de plaisir. Pour le soulager, enfin, je le pris dans ma bouche. Je commençais une longue série de va-et-viens très lents, puis j'accélérais de plus en plus, ses gémissement me guidais pour la vitesse que je devais prendre.

"Ha...Haaan...Gr...Grégoire...! Grégoire ! Encore ! Haaan..."

Je sens tout le sang de mon corps se diriger vers le bas de mon corps, c'est douloureux. J'ai mal. Une douce douleur en soi. Je continue ma fellation mais mon érection me fait mal... Il gémit de plus en plus, mon érection me lance de plus en plus, la douleur s'accentue et au moment où il crit mes yeux se ferment a cause de la souffrance. Il hurle mon nom en se vidant dans ma bouche. J'avale le tout et retire ma bouche, son sexe reprend son état normal. Sa respiration est saccadée, il est essoufflé. Mon sexe est toujours dressé dans sa prison de tissue.

Il releva la tête et me lança un regard doux, et m'embrassa sur le front.

"A mon tour, je vois bien que tu es désireux que je te rende la pareille..."

Je ne voulais que ça !

Il m'embrassa mais notre baiser se stoppa d'un coup, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

"Je crois que c'est Siph...

\- Déjà ?! Merde !"

Il se rhabilla vite et ouvrit la porte, je baissais mon tee-shirt de façon à camoufler mon nouvel handicap.

Le plan : je dis bonjour et puis je cours aux toilettes pour me soulager !

"Hey, déjà de retour Julien ? Et avec Clémence !

\- Oui, en fait il pleut des cordes dehors...On s'est dit qu'il fallait mieux rentrer.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas...

\- Oh non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !"

J'entendais Micka rire. Bien sûr que si ils nous dérangeaient ! J'étais debout, comme un con, au beau milieu du salon, j'attendais Clémence pour la saluer et me sauver.

"Salut Clémence...

\- Grégoire !"

Oulà ! Oh Non, oh non ! Non Clém ! Pas de câlin ! Par pitié ! Tu vas le sentir et me prendre pour un psychopathe, un pervers, ou pire...

Je reculais, échappant à son étreinte.

"Je vais aux toilettes !"

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour en finir, tant j'étais excité. A peine m'étais-je touché que mon sperme avait jaillit. Mon sexe repris sa forme d'orgine je balançais mon monchoir dans la cuvette, tirais la chasse, lavais mes mains, et retournais au salon. Grim me fit un petit geste assez discrètement signifiant : "Greg, t'as un peu de ma semence sur le coin de ta lèvre." Je rougissais et essuyais ma bouche avec le revers de la main.

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, ça urgeait.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais te remercier, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le courage de rappeler Julien."

Je souriais. Je me sentais heureux d'avoir aidé. Je me sentais heureux, car je savais que Grim était désormais mien.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Réveil

Depuis le départ de Julien, les choses étaient revenues à la normale...Enfin...Non. Tout avait changé. Mickaël et moi n'étions plus de simples colocataires, nous étions désormais un couple...Gay. Je ne connaissais aucun homophobe dans mon entourage mais tout de même, annoncer comme ça à ses proches que l'on est en couple avec une personne du même sexe que soit n'est pas anodin. Je devrais le dire à mes parents...Mais...Rien ne presse. Et puis Grim et moi on s'aime ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous arriver ? Rien. Du moins...C'est ce que je croyais.

Ma mère était là, debout, face à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Moi assis à califourchon sur Rosgrim, entrain de lui rouler une superbe pelle. Les joues rouges, les yeux grands ouverts, elle lâcha un rapide : "Je suis désolée" et se rua vers la porte qu'elle avait ouverte sans prévenir. Je couru derrière elle pour la rattraper dans les escaliers.

"Maman !...?"

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle me sembla en colère et triste, je fus incapable de produire le moindre son, je fus incapable de la retenir. Je remontais dans mon appartement me m'avançant vers Grim, mon regard dans le vide. Il ne prononça pas la moindre parole, je m'adossais à un mur et m'y laissa glisser. Ma faute...Tout était de ma faute...J'aurai pu... J'aurais dû en parler avec elle, mettre les choses au clair, au moins pour éviter ce genre de situation. MAIS NOOOOOOON ! J'ai tout laissé traîner. Parce que je suis con, lâche et faible... Parce que j'ai eu peur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je m'en voulais terriblement. A cause de moi, Mickaël doit être mort de honte. Des bras vinrent m'entourer, la chaleur agréable que dégageait leur propriétaire me rassura. De sa voix si apaisante, il me murmura des mots doux pour me calmer..ses lèvres chaudes contre mon front stoppèrent mes pleurs. Mon regard bleu-gris rencontra ses yeux marrons chocolats dans lesquels j'avais l'impression de chuter.

"Gr...Grim...Je sais pas quoi faire...

\- Laisse lui du temps. Elle te rappellera.

\- Imagine qu'elle m'en veuille ! Imagine qu'elle...

\- J'imagine rien. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à imaginer. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- ...Mais...Mais...

\- Bri, c'est ta mère, pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle cesse de te parler ? Parce que tu as une orientation sexuelle différente de celle qu'elle croyait ?

\- Ben...

\- Bon, dans ma tête ça sonnait mieux."

Je pouffai, malgré tous les efforts de Micka pour me consoler je ne pouvais ôter de ma tête les questions du style : Et si elle...? J'étais stressé en permanence, et cela empiéta sur mon sommeil, les insomnies se succédaient les unes après les autres, les nuits blanches également. Je n'ose pas parler de mes angoisses avec Mickaël, je ne veux pas être celui qui a besoin d'être consolé, je ne veux pas être un poids pour lui.

Je ne veux pas être un problème...ou pire...Une nuisance.

Je tiens a m'excuser du retard et de la petitesse (ça s'dis ? Oo) de ce chapitre...PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDOOOOOOON ! ~Bref~ Pour me faire pardonner je vais commencer le chapitre 7 maintenant et il risque d'être très-très-très-trèèèèèèèès- long. :)

Merci Cassou pour la correction :'3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Complot

J'étais sorti faire les courses, je rentrais les paquets à la main. J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée et entendis la voix de Grim dans le salon.

"Je...Je te laisse, il vient de rentrer j'te rapelle plus trad, bye."

Il raccrocha rapidement, avec qui parlait-il ? Me cachait-il quelque chose ?

"Tu téléphonais à qui ?

\- Oh...personne."

Personne ? Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi tu transpires, pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu me mens ? Tu oserais ? Non. Tu n'oserais pas, sauf si tu y es contraint.

Cette petite histoire m'avais perturbé, mais l'histoire avec ma mère me dérangeait bien plus...Je me sentais lâche de ne pas oser l'appeller.

Un soir, je montais mes vidéos tranquillement et Grim' regardait la télé quand la sonnette me sortit de ma concentration. Je me levais pour voir qui sonnait, et, c'est marrant ce shéma qui se répète, la dernière fois c'était Siph' cette fois c'était...ma soeur...?!

"Coucou Greg !"

Elle me sauta au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille je pouvais sentir le poids de tout son corps sur moi. J'étais surpris mais heureux, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Genève avec son petit ami. Certes, cela me faisait plaisir, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Je lui rendit son étreinte et la fit descendre.

"Salut...Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah...J'te rends une petite visite improvisée ! -D'une semaine.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Oh allez ! Tu peux bien héberger ta petite soeur chérie !

\- Mais...J'habite pas tout seul il y a mon coloc' !

\- Ton copain tu veux dire ? Je lui ai dit que je venais.

-...Mais...Mais...je...OH ! Le coup de fils, c'était ça ?!

\- Bah oui.

\- Grim !"

Je me retournais face à lui, il était debout "caché" dans le couloir entre le salon et la chambre.

"Désolé...Je voulais t'en parler mais je...

\- Je lui ai dit de ne rien dire !

\- Alors toi ! Bon, tu peux rester.

\- Meeeerciiiiiiiiii ! "

Je soupirais, j'hésitais sur le fait de réprimander ma soeur ou Grim. Je n'en fit rien. Elle resta évasive sur les raisons de sa venue, à priori pas de problème dans son couple ou autre, elle ne disait rien. Un matin, un coup de téléphone, le numéro de ma mère qui s'affiche, et un stress qui monte en moi. Entendre cette voix posée et calme me surpris légèrement.

"Bonjour Grégoire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je...Bien...Mais...Maman...

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je veux te rassurer, je ne suis ni en colère, ni choquée.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu as fuis ?

\- J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais d'être arrivée à ce moment...intime.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'est moi le fautif j'aurais dû tout te dire...Mais...j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu allais me juger, que tu serais déçue...

\- Grégoire, souviens toi. Quand tu es devenu vidéaste, j'ai accepté ton choix, même si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que c'était. N'oublie jamais une chose mon chéri, je suis ta mère et ce quelque soit tes choix dans la vie, je t'aime tel que tu es."

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'ai été con, vraiment trop con. J'aimerais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, la remercier et l'embrasser.

"Merci Maman. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté.

\- Pour te faire pardonner, viens donc manger à la maison avec Mickaël et ta soeur demain soir ?

\- ...Ah mais...Comment tu sais qu'elle est là ?

\- Oh ? Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Maman ?

\- Au faite, au cas ou demain tu serais "occupé" ; ce serait bête que ton père apprenne avec qui tu es en couple de la bouche d'une autre personne que toi...

\- . . . Attend, je rêve ou c'est du chantage ?!

\- Quoi ? non ! Donc demain 20 heures c'est bon ?

\- heu...

\- Okay à demain ! Bisous !"

Elle venait de raccrocher et je restais bête, le téléphone entre les mains attendant je ne sais quoi. Je me mis à penser que toutes les femmes de ma famille étaient des manipulatrices sentimentales.

"Du coup on va chez Maman et Papa demain ?

\- Hein ? euh...oui.

\- Elle a enfin décidé de t'appeler ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je lui ai dit de le faire !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah Grim m'a appelé parce qu'il disait que tu avais peur de dire aux parents que vous étiez ensembles, du coup j'ai appelé Maman, on a discuté et...

\- C'est pour ça que t'es venue ici !

\- Bravo Captain Obvious ! T'es vachement long à la détente toi !

\- . . ."

A ce moment précis, je venais de comprendre que les filles de ma famille étaient bien trop douées en complots. Soit c'était ça, soit j'étais vraiment idiot.


End file.
